


Error & Ink Drabbles

by keroscene



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroscene/pseuds/keroscene
Summary: Just a place where I store any Errorink/Inkerror content at.If you'd like to make a request, feel free to check out the first chapter.





	Error & Ink Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Oof wrow

Uhh, yeah. Here's the place where you can request stuff. 

I'll take practically anything, as long as it's Errorink/Inkerror/Error & Ink related. Drabbles could span over multiple chapters depending on what the request is.

Though I usually write Ink as dominant in the relationship, I'll write Error as it too if it is requested. Feel free to tell me if you want a specific one of them as dom/sub if the drabble is going to be shippy :) If I don't receive a specific request, I'll just retreat to my default. Oh, and like I implied earlier, the fic doesn't have to be shippy; it could be just normal Error and Ink interacting. 

I absolutely love writing angst & hurt/comfort, so I'll take requests for that stuff too. Any genre is fine, otherwise. 

Also, the only thing I'm not good at is writing nsfw; so, you can suggest it, but it probably won't be very good. Please don't suggest any fetishes such as omorashi, because I absolutely suck at writing them. Lol. That, and I'm kinda uncomfortable while doing so. 

Anyways, that was a long introduction - this collection will hopefully be updated everyday or whenever I get a surge of inspiration.

So, basically, feel free to put a prompt/idea or a genre below and tell me if you want it to be shippy or not; and if so, which character will be more or less on the dom or sub side. 

I'll also accept alternate universes/headcannons as prompts, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested stories may be done a short while after I read the comment. Depends on how chaotic my life is at that moment in time.


End file.
